FUNCTIONAL GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE (Core-564) ABSTRACT Overview: Functional Genomics explores gene and protein function at the individual gene level and on a genome-wide scale. The Functional Genomics Shared Resource (FGSR) provides UCCC members access to tools that investigate gene function on a genome-wide scale; develops novel protocols and offers expertise for the use of Functional Genomics tools; and provides a forum for scientific exchange. By promoting collaboration in Functional Genomics, the FGSR serves to catalyze discoveries by UCCC members. Equipment: Through continuous assessment of novel technologies and UCCC members' needs, the FGSR has acquired diverse tools, including genome-wide short hairpin RNA (shRNA), Open Reading Frame (ORF) and CRISPR libraries. Today, our human shRNA collection contains 176,283 clones targeting >22,000 unique genes, while our mouse collection contains 138,538 clones targeting >21,000 unique genes. Our ORF library contains 15,744 plasmids for protein overexpression corresponding to 13,082 unique human genes. Our pooled gene knockout CRISPR libraries contain an average of 6 guide RNAs (gRNAs) per gene to inactivate ~18,000 human genes and ~15,000 murine genes. The transactivating CRISPR library contains similar numbers of gRNAs to induce activation of ~18,000 human promoters. Our arrayed CRISPR library has 2 gRNAs per gene for 16,190 human genes. Services: The FGSR assists members in all aspects required for the effective use of the tools provided, preparing bacterial glycerol stocks, providing plasmids for entire libraries or individual clones, and preparing lentiviral particle suspensions. The FGSR also works with client labs to create `custom panels' targeting gene collections of interest. Consultation and Education: The FGSR personnel assist members on a daily basis with experimental design and troubleshooting. The FGSR website hosts a large number of very detailed protocols and bibliographic sources that are updated constantly. The FGSR also works with program leaders to host `technology forums' where UCCC members are updated on the latest developments and applications in the field of Functional Genomics. Management: The FGSR is managed by the UCCC, and is overseen by the Associate Director for Basic Research. Use of Services: Since July 2011, 158 client laboratories have used the services. Seventy-seven percent of these groups (122) were UCCC members, representing all 6 Programs and resulting in 65 peer-reviewed publications. CCSG funding represents 41% of the annual operating budget. The remaining support comes from user fees (59%). Future Directions: We will continue to acquire the latest tools in the Functional Genomics field, such as novel CRISPR-based technologies for genome editing. We will also expand our service and education portfolio via technology forums and webinars.